medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Cayla Yale
Cayla Yale is the wife of Vilrole Yale, older sister of Dregg Moriss, daughter of Grimoire Moriss and mother of Ina and Mina Yale. Personality Unlike nearly all other citizens of Rightia, Cayla is a very normal person. She is mild mannered, even headed and generally has a calm and collected persona. That said, she does appreciate a bit of vengeance on occasion, such as freely letting Dregg get kidnapped by the Crow Clan after finding out that Dregg let Ina be kidnapped. She cares dearly for her children and her husband, though she seems to not mind nearly as much if her siblings are endangered. Though she does not appear to have an issue with her children going off and ransacking local candy stores going on long trips, odds are Ina and Mina never actually tell their mother the details as to where the 100 pound bag of candy on their dragon came from. She prefers to date "manly" people, which is why she rejected Vilrole during their first meeting. This in turn is why Vilrole grew a mustache. Appearance ]] Cayla has light brown hair with a hint of orange. She wears a light blue teardrop shaped earring. She also wears a black shirt with a white and gold jacket on top of it. Her eyes are a very light tan color. When she was younger, Cayla wore a headband much like that which is worn by Felicia Lionheart, Tania Bellfont and Tira Lawford. She wore the same type of outfit, but with a significantly lighter color scheme (even her hair is lighter). She also had a slightly different hairstyle, a sort of a variation upon the one she has during the main story. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The True Monster Cayla asks Ina and Mina to call Dregg down for breakfast. They say that he passed away, and she berates them for saying that he could have gone to heaven or hell, claiming that he definitely went to heaven. Just then, Dregg comes down, but Cayla says that there is no breakfast. Having been found out, the twins run outside. While Cayla and Dregg are talking, Tira suddenly barges in and drags Dregg out the door. After the trial, Vilrole, Cayla, and Dregg talk about Crowal and the system in the university. Polly comes in, and the two leave him alone with Dregg. The Secrets of Lucifer's Wings Cayla makes a brief appearance towards the beginning of the game, where she happily stands by and allows the Crow Clan to kidnap Dregg for torture go bring Dregg somewhere nice to play and have ice cream or something. Later, Dregg finds out that there was a formal request for him to go to the Crow Clan headquarters, and deduces that Cayla let him be kidnapped as a sort of punishment for what happened during the InVidia Games. Death Wish - Part 3 Cayla is seen in the ending sequence, where she is shown being asked out by Vilrole Yale. She says that she would only go out with someone more manly, and so Vilrole decides to get a mustache.Category:Rightia